Innocence
by Sarah Barah
Summary: ((Finished)) Filled with demons, romance, and with a touch of humor... hope ya enjoy! Please R&R! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Innocence

by Sarah G. (a.k.a. firesstar)

*Author's note: 

Hey ya'll! ^__^ This is my first story that I'm putting on here! I hope ya like! 

Oh, and before I forget, Etsuko is my one of my charas so, she is mine! No stealing! *clings to Etsuko* ~Etsuko: um... k? o.O;;;~ And so is Chumoru! *drags Chumoru in* ~Chumoru: O.O;;; NO! I DON'T WANNA GO! LEAVE ME ALONE! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! *tries to run away*~ ~Etsuko: *glomps Chu*~ ~Chumoru: @.@;~ 

Anyways..... 

Whenever I feel like goofing off, I will put ~ sign in front of something. When you see ~ it probably means Etsuko or Chumoru and I are saying something. And also, whenever a character in the story is thinking, it will be in _italics._ (Hopefully, because last time I tried that, it didn't work very well. -.-;;) Otherwise, that's all ya need to know.

And now for the disclaimer! 

Disclaimer: Sadly, no, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story other than Etsuko, and Chumoru. *sighs* But, oh well, back to the story!

************************************************************************************************ 

Chapter 1 

"INUYASHA!"

Kagome ran towards Inuyasha, who was sitting innocently in his favorite tree branch, dozing. 

"What is it now?" 

"DID YOU HANG SHIPPO IN A TREE?!" 

He opened one eye and looked at her nonchalantly, "No. Why would I wanna do that? The brat gets in enough trouble by himself."

She grabbed one of his ankles and pulled him from the tree. 

"You had better not be lying to me, Inuyasha!" 

He landed on his back with a thump and laid there for a moment, winded. 

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL!?" 

Kagome giggled slightly as he got up and staggered towards her, ready to grab her. 

"Come here, Kagome, I have something for you..." 

"Oh... really?" 

"Really. Want to see?" 

"Not really, but Inuyasha?"

"What?" 

She turned away from him, smiling deviously.

"SIT!"

In a moment, he found himself spluttering, dirt clogging his mouth and nose. 

"YOU BITCH," he managed to scream at her through dirt encrusted fangs. 

"Sorry," she said smiling, and walked away, leaving him to continue spitting dirt.

"COME BACK HERE DAMMIT," he screamed, but she was too far away to hear. 

****************

Kagome returned to find Sango and Miroku sitting outside the hut, Shippo playing with Kirara. She smiled as she saw Miroku glance at Sango from the corner of his eye. She simply glanced back but said nothing. 

__

Aw, that's so cute! The love birds!

She sat by Shippo and Kirara, laughing when Shippo jumped from Kirara's back and ran to her, lunging into her arms and smiling happily. 

"Kagome! Your back!" 

She scratched his ears. 

"Yup, I'm back Shippo-chan. How are you?"

"Fine. Did you get Inuyasha for hanging me in the tree," he asked, looking up at her deviously. 

"Yes I did. He won't bother you for awhile," she replied grinning. 

"Good."

"Yes it is. So, what have you been doing while I was gone?" 

He opened his hand and showed her a golden ring. On the top was a small sapphire, and on the sides of the ring were two S shaped inscriptions. 

"Wow, where did you find that, Shippo?"

"Me and Kirara found it while we were by the forest. What is it Kagome?"

She took it in her hand, holding it up to look at it.

"Looks like some kind of gold ring."

"Is it worth something?"

She looked down at the kitsune cub, her eyebrows raised.

"Why? Do you want to buy something?" 

He looked down at his foot-paws and blushed. 

"I-I wanted to buy something for you..." 

She smiled. 

"Aw, that's sweet of you, Shippo." 

He continued to blush, even as she hugged him tightly. 

"You don't have to do that. I love you even without something like that." 

"Well, I just thought because you always take care of me and everything..."

"Thank you Shippo. But I think this might belong to someone."

"Oh, ok."

Her heart went out to him as he looked down at his footpaws once more.

"Why don't you show it to Sango and Miroku? Maybe they'll know who it belongs to."

He nodded and smiled, getting to his feet and taking the ring in his hand. She watched him for a moment, but then she turned around as a very pissed off inu-hanyou, trudged up. 

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?! I TOLD YOU, I DIDN'T HANG THE BRAT IN THAT TREE!"

"Whatever you say, Inuyasha," she said, closing her eyes, and turning her nose up at him. 

He leaned over to her level and stared into her face, his nose inches from hers. 

"What's your problem?"

Her face reddened with anger as she looked up at him. 

"Guess."

"How in the hell am I supposed to know? You won't tell me!"

She got up and stomped back to the hut, slamming the door behind her. 

"FINE! DON'T BANG THE DOOR ON YOUR ASS ON THE WAY IN," he screamed after her, turning around and disappearing into the forest. 

Miroku and Sango stared after him, knowing full well that this was just another lover's quarrel.

"Love is such a sad thing," Miroku said softly, shaking his head. 

"So true," Sango replied in agreement.

****************

A girl sat beside a running stream. Her feet dangling in it. She was not a normal girl though. A silver tail curled about her, and her head was topped with two silver wolf ears. Her silver hair was held back into a bun, and she wore a lavender haote. She smiled as she felt the cool water wash her tired feet, and sighed contentedly. 

__

Ah, alone, finally... 

Then she remembered the reason she was here. She must find the jewel shards. She must destroy the girl who held it... 

She got up and turned away from the stream, and in the next moment, she became nothing but a silver flash, as she leapt away through the trees. 

**************** 

Inuyasha stomped over to his tree branch. He figured he would sleep until this whole thing blew over. 

__

Stupid girl... 

He jumped up onto the branch and rested his head on the trunk of the tree. He didn't notice the silver flash that was coming towards him until it stopped right underneath the branch he lay on and growled softly. At the sound of the menacing growl, he opened his eyes and looked down at what looked like a female version of himself. Her silver ears flattened against her head, and she showed her gleaming ivory fangs, claws extended, ready to attack. 

"Who the hell are you," he asked her, his eyes wide with shock. 

"I am called, Etsuko, the shape-shifter. Now, will ye fight or will ye run?"

"Keh," he replied, leaping down from the tree branch and landing with a thud, "if a fight is what you want..." He unsheathed the tetsusaiga and it gleamed as he held it before him. The wolf-hanyou cocked her head slightly, a bit surprised at the sight of such a weapon, but she shook this off and prepared to attack. But then she thought for a moment. 

"I wonder, would you know anything about a girl named, Kagome, or of the Shinkon no tama?"

Inuyasha paused, looking at her hard. 

"How do you know about Kagome?"

Etsuko smiled slightly, her sapphire orbs narrowing, "Ah, so you do know of the them? Then, tell me this, do you know where she is? I have a score to settle..." 

He growled, slashing at her with the fang, "LEAVE KAGOME ALONE!" 

"So, you seek the jewel as well? Then why do you not kill her and take the jewel for yourself," she asked, smiling devilishly and dodging the swipe, lashing out, ripping through one of Inuyasha's sleeves. 

"FUCK OFF, BITCH," Inuyasha hissed at her through clenched fangs and countering with another swipe of the tetsusaiga. This time she didn't dodge fast enough, and the fang slashed a neat cut in her cheek. She gasped involuntarily as the fang cut through her soft, pale flesh. Then, she did something unexpected, she charged him, and headbutted him. The inu-hanyou fell backwards onto his rear, landing with a painful thump. Etsuko stopped after she passed him, and a smirk formed on her lips. Cursing bitterly under his breath, Inuyasha got up once more and, narrowing his eyes when he caught sight of the wolf-hanyou exiting quetly. He knew he would have trouble catching her, for although he was very fast, she was faster. 

********************************************************************************************

Ah, yes. The end of the chapter. Are you liking it yet? I hope so! I worked really hard on this. It took me soooo long! -.-;;; Oy. But, anyways... I hope it doesn't take me as long to finish the next one. 

~Etsuko: Me too. -.-;;; ~

~Chumoru: Hey! I wasn't even in this chapter! ( ~

Oh really..... hehe... I hadn't noticed.... @.@;;; 

Well, anyways.... I g2g.... hope you'll R&R! THANKS! ^__^

Coming soon.... Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Innocence

by SarahBarah (a.k.a firesstar)

*Author's note

HEY EVERYBODY! Sarah here! I got a few reviews! I'm soo glad that everybody that reviewed, liked the story so far! *jumps up and down and huggles everybody* LOVE YA GUYS! A big shout out goes to Aquarius Nie! HEY THERE ARDIS! :D And, last but not least, the disclaimer: 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Etsuko, and Chumoru! 

Thank you to all who have reviewed my story, and I wish ya luck with all your stories! Bye for now! 

Etsuko: *wink* ^.~

Chumoru: O.^;

***************************************************************************************

Chapter 2

Blood streamed from the wound on Etsuko's cheek, as she made her way through the tree tops. 

__

Good lord, I'm going to bleed to death if this keeps up!

She glanced back at the inu-hanyou behind her. His golden orbs were locked on her, and she could feel his anger. She shuttered as she reached into her mind with her own. (Telepathy, as it is sometimes called ^.^; ) It was filled with darkness, and pain. Yet, at the same time, possessing love, and caring. 

__

How can one's mind be filled with so much darkness, yet still have light?

The question clouded her thoughts. She would have no peace until she knew the answer. She leapt to the ground, landing in a crouched position. She glanced back once more, but the other hanyou was nowhere in sight. She sighed gratefully, and sat down for a moment to rest. Then she put a hand to her cheek, blood still pouring from it.

__

Why hasn't it stopped?

She ripped a piece of cloth from her haote and placed it upon her cheek. Blood soon seeped through the makeshift bandage and she scowled, throwing the bloody cloth into the grass beside her. 

__

Oh hell, I'm going to die anyway, so what's the point? 

She moved her legs up so that her knees met her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Then she leaned her chin on her knees and closed her eyes, waiting for Inuyasha to appear.

*****************

"Shippo?" 

Kagome moved through the forest until she found the tree with Inuyasha's favorite branch to lounge on. 

"Inuyasha? Shippo? Where are you guys?"

Her voice grew more worried as she called them. Butt she couldn't sense their presence anywhere, and she had been searching for awhile now. 

"Please tell me your just playing. Please tell me your not hurt..."

She sighed, walking on, her heart beating rapidly. Her mind raced through all the places they could be. But still she searched, with no sign of them.

****************

Inuyasha smirked as he sensed that the wolf-hanyou had stopped. 

__

Keh, just like that stupid girl.

He leapt down and landed in front of Etsuko. He looked at her suspiciously, for she still was in a sitting position, and seemed utterly defenseless.

__

What the hell is she trying to pull?

He cautiously took a step closer to her, and gazed at her. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was slow and heavy. 

__

She's asleep! How in the hell am I supposed to kick her ass when she's asleep?!

"Damn girl! Wake up!"

He nudged her with his toe and she responded by backhanding him in the face. 

"SHIT! What'd you do that for?!"

He waved a hand in front of her face when she didn't respond, and then seated himself beside her. She growled and turned over, her head now resting on his lap. He started to push her away, but then caught himself looking at her face thoughtfully. She looked so peaceful as she slept, it reminded him of Kagome. 

__

My Kagome...

Calling Kagome his, didn't freak him out quite as much as it had before. She knew of his feelings for her, and he knew of hers. They were finally free to care for one another without fear, and this made him truly happy. And happiness was something he didn't think he could ever feel again.

He slowly moved Etsuko's head off his lap and into the grass. That is when he noticed all the blood on him from where her head had rested, and he inspected the other hanyou with keen eyes. Then he saw it, the wound on her cheek, the wound _he_ had inflicted. That's when he realized that Etsuko wasn't asleep, she was unconscious, she was dying. He looked at the hanyou with shock in his eyes. 

__

All this time you were unconscious?

He rubbed his face again, remembering the backhand she had given him. 

__

Must've been a reflex...

He picked her up and into his arms and swiftly and effortlessly, he leapt through the treetops. The others would know what to do, he hoped. 

****************

Shippo stalked a butterfly through the forest, his wonder-filled eyes, captivated by its color. He pawed at it playfully, as it fluttered around him, landing on his ear and tickling it with its tiny legs. He laughed and chased it once more as it flew deeper into the forest. Then, something flew by his head, something big. As he froze, terrified, he felt someone behind him, and he turned to see who it was...

**************** 

Sango stood washing dishes while Miroku sat nearby, watching her. He got up and walked up behind her, a devious smile on his face. He reached out to pull her ear playfully, but before he could, Sango, without turning around, grabbed a soup bowl and hit him with it, right in the middle of his forehead. He fell over, rubbing the large mark on his forehead. 

"So... does this mean you won't be bearing my child anytime soon?" 

On of Sango's eyebrows twitched as she scowled and continued washing dishes. Suddenly, as Miroku was getting to his feet, a terrified cry rang out. 

"Sh-Shippo," Sango said softly to Miroku, dropping the dish she was washing. It made a loud crash as it broke into a million pieces on the ground. They didn't stop to pick them up, but ran towards where the sound had come. 

****************

Shippo stared at the full demon form of a bear demon. His body shook uncontrollably as the demon's emerald orbs glittered with an evil light. He turned a the sound of feet pounding on the path. 

"K-Kagome?"

His ears pricked forward and for a moment he almost forgot the demon before him, but he was soon reminded by the sound of razor sharp claws, singing through the air before ripping into a nearby tree. 

"Time for dinner," the demon whispered gruffly, as his deadly jaws formed a sly smile. Shippo couldn't help but cry out as the demon hovered over him, about to strike him down with one swipe of its claws. But just before Shippo could finish praying for Kagome, or Inuyasha to save him, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara appeared. Kirara transformed into a giant flaming cat, and Sango and Miroku donned their weapons, ready to fight. Shippo almost cried, when he saw them, joy filling his once terror-stricken face.

"GUYS!" 

He ran towards them, and past the demon bear, landing in Sango's arms. 

"It's alright, Shippo-chan, everything is okay now," she said smiling warmly, rubbing the place between his ears, which always made him purr. Then the demon, frustrated at being ignored, ran towards them, his eyes blazing. Miroku stepped forward, ready to unleash his wind-tunnel. But before he could, the demon stopped in his tracks. Startled, they all gazed at the demon in wonder. The demon bear just stared back at them for a moment before transforming into what seemed to be his human form. It was amazing to watch, as the demon was surrounded by mist, and then, as the mist cleared, there, in the demon's place, was a man. But, he was not an ordinary man. His emerald green orbs held purity, much unlike his former self, and atop his head were two fuzzy brown bear ears. His hair was a red-chestnut color, and it was held back by a white ribbon, and he wore a navy blue haote. And if Kagome was there, she would have noticed the single jewel shard, buried in his pocket. His face showed kindness, which startled them further, and they stared at him in awe for a moment.

__

Wow, he sure is handsome, Sango thought, her eyes glancing guiltily at Miroku. But Miroku was too busy staring at the demon bear to notice. 

"Who are you? And what do you want with us?" 

Miroku kept his gaze on the demon's illuminant green orbs as he spoke. 

"I am Chumoru, pleased to meet ye," the demon bear said, bowing slightly, his manner, friendly. 

Sango and Shippo kept quiet, both looking at Chumoru suspiciously. Kirara growled, the hairs rising on the back of her neck. Miroku returned the bow, and then wondered for a moment why he had, after all, this _was_ the same demon who had tried to kill Shippo only a moment ago... wasn't it? Chumoru only smiled at them all, not seeming to notice the growling of Kirara, or the constant gaze of Shippo and Sango.

"I was just passing through. I got a bit hungry though..." he glanced at Shippo, "So I stopped to catch some food. Guess I kind of mistook your friend there for a rabbit. I'm sorry about that." He looked at Miroku apologetically and then turned to Shippo and walked towards him, reaching out to pat his head. But Shippo shrank back into a ball, burying his face in Sango's hair. Sango just nodded to Chumoru, as if accepting the apology for him. Chumoru nodded back, understandably, and took back his hand. 

__

Well, at least he's nice about it, unlike someone I know...

Sango sighed softly at the thought of a certain inu-hanyou who could, as it seemed, be pissed off at the slightest thing. She wondered now where he was, and why he hadn't made it back yet. And then, a loud thump was heard behind them. 

****************

Inuyasha had carried Etsuko almost to the hut, when he caught scent of Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. 

__

But no Kagome, he thought, as he moved closer to the scent.

As he jumped from the tree tops to the ground, he saw them all standing ahead, talking to a funny looking man. Wait, that was no man! That was a demon! Or rather, a half-breed like him and Etsuko. When he landed by them, he quickly set Etsuko down, and unsheathed his sword, not taking any chances. 

"Don't tell me, your another demon after the jewel, right?" 

He narrowed his golden orbs, his father's fang gleaming in his grasp. 

"Inuyasha! Wait a minute," Miroku yelled at him, but the cry was cast on deaf ears. 

Luckily for Chumoru, his reflexes were faster. Even as the inu-hanyou slashed at him, almost dead-on target, Chumoru somehow dodged him. 

His speed is unreal! Who is this guy, Inuyasha thought, as the fang struck the ground. 

"The tetsusaiga, do you really think it can be controlled by a worthless half-breed like you?" Sesshomoru's voice rang in his head. 

__

NO, DAMN YOU! YOU'RE WRONG, his head screamed at the voice. He swiped once more at Chumoru, but this time, managed to catch Chumoru on the ear. The bear-hanyou fell to his knees, holding his torn ear as it bled down his face, staining his hair with its warm sticky mixture. 

"No, what have you done, Inuyasha," Sango asked the surprised inu-hanyou. 

"I _thought_ I was saving your ass! Your welcome!"

Inuyasha's face burned hot as his anger grew. Sango ignored him and ran to help Chumoru, Shippo and Kirara following.

So much for gratitude!

He growled menacingly as Sango helped Chumoru up, Miroku standing by Inuyasha, watching. 

"Well, Inuyasha, I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen. Chumoru is not harmful to us, as it would seem. Though, I sometimes wonder about you..."

Miroku closed his eyes and leaned on his staff, Inuyasha's face burning even hotter. 

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean, monk?"

"Nothing at all."

Inuyasha glared at him for a moment, the two unmoving. But soon he grew restless and leapt off to find Kagome. Miroku didn't open his eyes until he had gone, and then he followed Sango and Chumoru and the others back to the hut. On the way though, a silver flash caught his eye. He walked towards it, and saw what looked like a maiden, with silver-gray hair, and... was that a tail? 

"What is this?" 

One of the silver ears on the top of the maiden's head twitched. 

__

Could this be... another half-demon like Inuyasha?

He stared at her pale face, and saw a large gash on her cheek. It was starting to close, yet there was still some blood from the wound. He picked her up and carried her towards the hut. 

****************

Kagome sighed softly as she sat on one of the branches of Inuyasha's favorite tree. She couldn't tell how late it was, for the trees hid the light somewhat, but she knew it must be getting dark.

__

Where is he? Where are both of them?

"Shippo? Inuyasha? Anyone," she called once more into the forest. "I hope you guys are happy," she said angrily, "I'm worried sick about you two and I'm about ready to call a search party!" She wished that, at that moment, Inuyasha was there so she could tell him to sit, or at least pull his ears, he hated that. She sighed again, thinking of the first time they had kissed. It was as if her whole body had a tingling sensation running through it, her adrenaline pumping, and she knew he felt the same. 

__

Oh Inuyasha, if only you didn't act like such a jerk sometimes...

"Kagome!" 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha ~as usual ^.^~ as he ran towards her. 

"Well, if it isn't dog boy..." she said, getting down from the tree. He caught her as she started to fall, a smile playing on her lips as she looked up at him. He smiled softly back, putting her down and holding her close to his chest for a moment. She welcomed every bit of his embrace, the warmth of his arms, the smell of his hair, the gentle touch of his hands, and the feeling of safety he gave her. The only thing she could do to thank him was to kiss his cheek, giggling inwardly as she watched his face grow red, his ear twitching nervously. She reached up and tweeked the ear and he just stared at her, golden orbs filled with the desire to hold her forever and never let go.

"I came looking for you and Shippo. Where were you guys?"

He looked back at her, unsure of what to say. So he tried to avoid the subject of where he had been if possible. 

"The brat's with the monk and the others."

"And what about you?"

Not possible. 

"What do you mean? I'm right here."

"You know exactly what I mean, Inuyasha! Where were you?"

Nice try. 

__

Oh shut up all ready! Stupid inner voice!

He hesitated, hoping that, in some magic twist of fate, she would forget her last question. No such luck. 

"Inuyasha... I'm waiting..."

She tapped her foot, looking at him hard. 

__

Alright, here goes the last day of my life without eating dirt...

"I was... walking... and I found a girl who was hurt, so I brought her back to the-" He paused, thinking.

__

Oh lord, I forgot her! She's probably awake by now! 

"Dammit," he cursed under his breath, "C'mon Kagome, we have to go!"

He picked her up without another word, and she just looked at him, speechless. 

__

What a strange boy...

***************************************************************************************

Hey! That's the end of this chappie! Hope ya liked it just as much as the first! Or, more even! I tried to write more this time, so if its a bit long, then you know why. I may have pushed it a little bit with the part about Etsuko backhanding Inuyasha in the face while she was asleep... hehe... But I thought it would be kinda funny so I didn't take it out. Anyways, so, tell me how you liked it! Please review! I really enjoy reading them, and constructive criticism is welcomed! Thank you to all who reviewed so far! I hope you'll tune in next time! BYE! ^.~

-SarahBarah

Chumoru: HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SAY ANYTHING! ( *thwaps Sarah* Fine, I'll let it go this time, but next time I'm gonna get ya! *holds up menacing looking giant frying pan* 

Sarah: *cowers at the sight of frying pan* Um... ok... O.O;;; *runs away* Tootle loo! 


	3. Chapter 3

Innocence

by Sarah G. (a.k.a. firesstar a.k.a. SarahBarah)

*Author's note:

OMG! I'm soo bad! *whacks self* I haven't updated in a loooong time! -.-; I'm so sorry to have kept you all waiting! I'm sure by now you have probably lost interest by now.... :( Maybe I can spark it though with this new chapter! *wink* Tee hee.... 

~Etsuko: *sighs* Simply hopeless.... u.u;~

~Chumoru: Indeed... u.u;

GUYS! *glares* I Anyways.... 

I was in the hospital (the Mayo Clinic in Rochester, MN) and it was very nice. The people were very nice, and so was my doctor. 

By the way, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my faithful friends, who have always stuck by me thorough the hard times, and my lovely doctor, Dr. Elyuseff (I don't think I spelled it right though... *sighs*), who helped me greatly in the hospital (even though he made me take all that awful medicine and have 2 colonoscopies... ). 

Now the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha or in this story other than Etsuko, and Chumoru. 

Well, not much more to say, so, on to the story! ^_^ Hope ya enjoy! Thank you to my readers! Bye!

*************************************************************************************************

Etsuko woke up in a strange bed, its comfort unlike any she felt before (for she was only used to sleeping outside). Her hair had come loose, and it now cascaded around her shoulders, spilling onto her pillow like a river of silver silk. She winced when she felt the bandage on her cheek, the wound still burning with pain. She then wondered, who could have done this for her? She looked about the room, and finally saw 4 pairs of eyes looking back at her. She felt her head grow dizzy, and so she fell back onto the pillow, her body telling her to rest. "Don't move," it said, "your injury is pretty severe, you need to rest." 

__

Wait, she thought, _that's....._

She felt a hand touch her forehead softly and flinched. 

"Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you. We're your friends!"

A small kitsune cub grinned warmly above her. Beside him sat a women, a monk, and a small cat-like creature. 

"W-Who are you? Why are you helping me?"

A chuckle came from the woman, "Don't worry, we'll explain everything, but until then, you must rest." 

She herded the others away, leaving Etsuko alone to rest. When they had gone, she laid there still for a moment, before trying to get to her feet. But she soon found that this was impossible and lay back down in defeat. 

"They are right, you must rest. The injury you received from that _mutt_ seems serious," a strong male voice said from the shadows. 

"You needn't worry about me, brother, I will live," Etsuko replied, turning on her side to face the one who had spoken. It was Chumoru. He sat in the shadows, the only thing visible was his bright green orbs. 

"And I suppose you could have killed him if you wanted to, but, you didn't want to, did you?"

He looked at her hard, searching her face for the answer. He found it when she looked away from him, a frown on her lips. 

"Oh, so that's it eh? Your in love with him, aren't you," he said accusingly. She did not answer right away, but looked out at the moon through the window beside her bed. 

"What if I did love him? What would be so wrong with that?"

He stared at her in disbelief. 

"Sister, truly you have lost your mind! Do you not realize that that_ mutt_ almost _killed you_?! He doesn't care for his own kind!" 

Etsuko kept her gaze out the window as he spoke, not wanting to look at him for fear that he would see the tears that stung at her eyes. 

__

It doesn't matter if I love him. He could never love me. Especially after I kill... her.

She thought back to fifty years ago, when she had first fallen in love with a young inu-hanyou. She was sure when she saw him lying there on his tree branch, that he wouldn't remember her. She smiled to herself at the thought of him, looking the same as he had fifty years ago.

__

Oh Inuyasha... why did I give my heart to you? Why was I such a fool?

She remembered with anger and pain in her heart, the day she had watched, as he and Kikyo, embraced one at the dock. She had hid in the shadows of the trees...

__

Oh Inuyasha, why must I hold this burden? Why must I hate you so? Feelings I never thought I'd ever feel when you were around...

A single tear, rolled down her cheek. 

__

May you burn for making me feel this way for fifty long years! MAY YOU BURN IN HELL!

She found new strength in this hatred. It felt so easy, so free. She would find the strength in this kill the one, who had stolen fifty years of her life, of her love...

****************

Inuyasha stopped in front of the hut, setting Kagome down. He looked over towards where Miroku and Sango sat on the porch. 

"Where is she? Is she inside?" 

Miroku nodded. 

"If you mean the girl, then hai, that she is." 

Kagome looked at them all in utter confusion.

"Who are you talking about? Is it that girl you found, Inuyasha?"

He just looked at her, one eyebrow raised. 

"Who do you think I was talking about, there's only one other girl here you know."

Kagome clenched her teeth and glared at him. 

"IT WAS JUST A SIMPLE QUESTION! YOU DON'T HAVE TO ACT LIKE SUCH A JERK!"

He backed up a little, startled by her outburst. She ignored him and walked towards the front door, opening it slowly. She peeked inside and saw the silver mane of the girl, and looked at her closely. Noticing the bandage on her cheek, she asked Miroku, "What happened to her cheek?"

"It seems that it was sliced with some kind of large blade, possibly a sword."

Inuyasha's ear twitched at the part about the sword, but he said nothing. 

"Inuyasha?"

__

Gulp, he thought.

"Yeah?" 

"Where did you say you found her?"

__

Double gulp. 

"I don't remember..." he said, sitting down in the grass and folding his arms over his chest. 

__

Maybe I can get out of this one...

"Nani, Inuyasha?! You don't remember," Kagome said, stomping over to him and backhanding him in the face. 

As he lay on his side, rubbing his face, he thought, _Wow, that felt vaguely familiar..._

"Maybe _that_ will jog your memory," Kagome said, wiping her hands together. He looked up at her suspiciously.

__

Scary... its like she can read my mind...

He stared at her until she glanced down at him and he turned his head away, sticking his nose in the air. 

"Hmph."

Miroku was chuckling softly at the two, but quickly looked away when they both glared at him. Sango just shook her head, Shippo sighed, and Kirara cocked her head. 

"Mew?"

Shippo looked at Kirara, "I don't understand it either, Kirara. I just don't see why they can't just get along..."

Sango turned to them and smiled slightly. 

"Don't worry, you'll understand someday. Until then, just ignore them, they'll grow out of it..." she looked in the direction of Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha was making faces behind Kagome's back. Kagome turned around and yelled, "SIT BOY!" In the next second, he was face down in the dirt. 

"At least I hope they do..." Sango said, sighing heavily as a sweat drop, fell down her forehead.

*****************

Etsuko slept for two days before she awoke to find a girl, with long, dark hair, and a face that had a striking resemblance to Kikyo's, staring down at her. 

"Kagome, I presume?"

The girl smiled. 

"Hai. How are you feeling," she asked kindly. 

Etsuko just smiled back, not sure how to answer. Pain still numbed her cheek, but it was much better than before. 

"I am better, arigatou," she answered finally. 

__

Too bad she is so nice, we might have been friends... in another time...

"I brought you some medicine. It should help the pain," she said, reaching into her backpack. Etsuko excepted it gratefully, drinking the unpleasant tasting mixture, grimacing when she had finished it. Kagome smiled understandably, giving her a sip of water to wash it down. 

__

How nice of her. But why does she do this for me? What's in it for her? Even Chumoru, my own dear brother, doesn't treat me so kindly. 

She pondered this, while Kagome changed the bandage on her cheek. She didn't cry out, even when Kagome moved too close to her wound. Though, as Kagome knew, the pain was searing.

"Alright, all done. You should feel better soon, just rest now, ok?"

Etsuko nodded, watching as she left, still amazed at the treatment she was given.

"You should have killed her while you had the chance! If you don't... I will," Chumoru's familiar voice reached her. 

"Why should I kill her now? There is no hurry, brother. Let me remind you, that we were given a full seven days to complete our mission." 

He approached her slowly, sitting at the edge of her bed. 

"I don't care how long we were given, we must destroy her, and bring the jewel to our pack! That is our soul mission," he said his emerald orbs cast on Etsuko. 

She knew the real reason for his haste. He wished to present the jewel to their father, and therefore, gain the right to be the next in line for the pack leader. As far as she was concerned, he could _have_ that right! She wasn't going to hurry up just so he could be leader. 

"I know what our mission is, Chu. But I will not be forced to move faster! I work at my own pace, and if you don't like it, then do the job yourself!"

She glared at him, but immediately wished she hadn't said what she had. 

"Gladly..." he replied, grinning evilly, his bright emerald orbs gleaming in the near pitch black darkness. 

************************************************************************************************* 

Ooh.... scary... isn't it? The end of another chapter... what's going to happen when Chu tries to kill Kagome? Will he succeed? Will this be the end of her? Will Etsuko end up killing Inuyasha? Or will it be the other way around? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter! So stay tuned! 

~Chumoru: Yeah, and you better, or else I'll come and get you! MWAHAHAHA! )~

~Etsuko: *raises eyebrow* Whatever... *glomps Chu* *mutters* Dumb Baka... ~

~Chumoru: Owwie..... ;.; *rubs head* What'd you do that for sis? ~

~Etsuko: ...... u.u; Never mind Chu, never mind.... ~

~Chumoru: *ish confuzzled* o.O; ~

Sarah: *coughs* Um, yes, well... that's all for now... see you soon! ^.~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Innocence

by Sarah Barah (a.k.a. firesstar)

*Author's note

Hiya! ^_^ Sheesh, I'm just soo slow! Oy... I guess I just need a tune up on my brain... hehe... -.-;;

~Etsuko: That's for sure... u.u;~

*Grr* And what's that supposed to mean? *scrapes ground with shoe like a raging bull* 

~Etsuko: It means that you are an absolute idiot, and you are very slow.~ 

ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT! *brings out Gigantic Mallet of Doom* (Boy, it seems like there's one of these in every manga, doesn't it?)

~Etsuko: @.@; HEY, I WAS JUST AGREEING WITH YOU! *runs in fear*~

SO, JUST CUZ I AM MAKING FUN OF MYSELF DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN! I *runs after her* MWAHAHAHA! YOU SHALL FEEL THE POWER OF THE MALLET! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

~Etsuko: *screams and cowers*~

~Chumoru: Come now, must we always resort to violence?~

o.O;; *stops and stares at Chumoru*

~Etsuko: *follows Sarah's gaze and stares in surprise* What the heck are you supposed to be? O.o;;~

~Chumoru: *is dressed in monk's attire* I am going to become a simple monk like Miroku. Then I'll get chicks! *winks and does a thumbs up at Etsuko* ^.~ ~

~Etsuko: .... You mean a lecher?~

~Chumoru: Whatever gave you that idea? *sits innocently, clutching his staff*~

~Etsuko: *rolls eyes* Whatever...~

*continues to stare but then realizes what she is doing and coughs* o.O;; Yes... well.... ah hem... as I was saying...

I apologize for being so dreadfully slow. I hope you can enjoy this next chapter. Thank you if you have even read _this_ far, because it means you are actually reading something I wrote! *jumps up and down with glee* @.@;;; *coughs again* Well... now for the disclaimer...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters except Chumoru and Etsuko. 

Thank you! Now, back to the story. Read, relax, and enjoy! ^.~

******************************************************************************************

Kagome shuddered. The wind was picking up and she knew she needed to get home before it got worse. She sighed, remembering her farewell to her friends in the fuedal era to get back to her own time. Shippo was always the one to make her feel like she would cry. 

"NO! KAGOME! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE! YOU JUST GOT HERE!"

"Oh Shippo-chan, you know I'll come back soon. I have to get home though. I've got another test coming up, and if I don't pass this one, I'll flunk math!"

Kagome rubbed the cub's tiny kitsune ears and then picked him up in a squishing hug. Inuyasha just 'keh'd' and sat down on the ground not far from her, crossing his arms over his chest as he always did. 

"Why are you making such a fool of yourself, kid, she's coming back. Besides, I don't see whether it matters anyways, if she doesn't come back, it's probably better," the hanyou sniffed. 

"YOU BIG FAT JERK! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT KAGOME! YOU KNOW YOU NEED HER JUST AS MUCH AS I DO!"

"AND WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT IT, BRAT! I DON'T CARE IF THE WENCH EVER COMES BACK!"

A bead of sweat fell down her forehead as she remembered the beating she gave the inu-hanyou after that. 

__

He'll be sat right into next week! 

"How dare he indeed! He was the one who told me long ago that he needed me!"

__

Wait, did I say that out loud?!

She blushed a beat red and then shook the thought away. 

"Ok... I just have to get home and.... wait, what was I going to do? Oh crap! I forgot..."

She looked up and saw dark clouds, threatening rain, overhead. 

__

Better hurry...

She began to run, her back-pack hitting her painfully on the small of her back. Finally she had to stop and rest, her breath heavy and harsh. As she rested, she felt a single raindrop, land on her nose. 

"Oh no! I'm too late!"

By the time she managed to get to the front of the shrine and started to climb the steps, rain began to pour from the sky. 

"Momma? Sota? Sofu*?" (Sofu means grandfather)

"In here dear," Mrs. Higurashi called from the kitchen. Kagome walked into the kitchen, soaked to the bone. "Oh Kagome, you are soaking wet! Come and dry off. I'll get you some clean clothes." 

"Thanks, Mama, but I was going to take a shower anyway," Kagome wrung her hair out with one of the towels her mother had just handed her and ruffled Sota's hair in greeting. 

"Well, I won't have you shivering with cold in the mean time. If you want to take a shower, the bathroom is free, and I have some fresh towels in the closet."

"Ok, thanks again, Mama," she said kissing her mother's cheek and running off to the bathroom.

"Children today! They're always in a hurry! No wonder they never have time to study," Kagome's grandfather said with a grunt.

"Oh come now! I think Kagome is doing very well for a child her age. She manages to help Inu-chan find the jewel shards, and still get in some homework! Though she doesn't make the best of grades, at least she is passing, right?"

Sota smirked, "Um... Momma, have you seen her grades lately?"

From the bathroom, they heard Kagome yell, "SOTA! YOU SAY A WORD MORE AND I'M GONNA GET YOU!"

Sota cowered on his cushion and sat in silence. Mrs. Higurashi smiled slightly and then sat down, handing out bowls of rice to each of them.

"KAGOME! YOU HAD BETTER HURRY IF YOU WANT TO EAT! IT'S GETTING COLD," Mrs. Higurashi called to the girl.

"COMING MAMA!"

The young miko reincarnate, ran to her room, a towel wrapped about her head and another around her slim body. Then she slipped into clean, blue, silk pajamas, and then took her hair brush and began to brush her long black, silky hair. When she had finished, her hair gleaming, she went to the kitchen and sat down on her cushion beside Sota. 

****************

"Great dinner, Mamma! That was wonderful," Kagome said, hugging her mother. Then she kissed her grandfather on the head and turned and ruffled Sota's hair once more. 

"Where ya going, Sis," Sota asked, watching her turn to go up the stairs. 

"Gotta go study. Another test is coming up."

"Ok, be sure not to flunk this one!"

Sota smiled deviously, knowing that Kagome would be fuming at his words. 

"SO-TA!"

"BYE," Sota called to everyone, running out of the kitchen and up to his room, locking the door behind him.

"Oy," Kagome sighed, walking back to her door and opening it. Then she fell into her desk chair and opened her math book. After a few minutes, every problem seemed to blur together, until she couldn't see straight. Then she slowly put her head down on the desk and sighed again. "Just a short rest, then I'll get right back to studying." Before she knew it, she had drifted into dreams. 

****************

Every hanyou has a time when their super human strength (or rather thier demon half) goes away temporarily. Then they become completely human. For Etsuko, this time was on the night of the lunar crescent. She sat on the edge of her bed, feeling the change, burn within her. Her mane of gray and silver silk, turned into a mane of pure, dark ebony. Her gray wolf ears, disappeared, leaving two human ears in their place. Her tail disappeared as well, and her long, sharp talons, were replaced by normal, human nails. Even her fangs disappeared. When the change was complete, she looked like a typical, everyday girl. Every night her change took place, she cursed her hanyou mother for having done this to her child. Though she knew it wasn't her mother's fault, it _was_ her fault for having had a child, when she knew this might happen to them.

__

Why? Why did she have a child when she knew their life would only be miserable?

She felt the next change burn in her. The last thing to change, was always her sapphire eyes. They would gleam, an almost ghostly light, and then they would grow dark. So sudden was this darkness, that it seemed as if a light had been physically shut off. When this happened, she always knew her transformation was complete. 

As they had always done, her deep blue orbs glowed, and before she even realized it, they went dark.

__

Thank heaven, I can finally rest now...

She shook her head so that her mane of ebony flew about wildly around her. Then she tied it back in a tight bun. She bent over to blow out the candle beside her bed, but stopped when she saw the light catch something beside it. 

__

What on earth?

She bent closer and then saw it clearly. It was a ring. It had a large sapphire in the center, and on each side of the golden ring, there was an S inscribed in it. 

"Mother's ring? How did it-"

She broke off, remembering something. 

__

It must have been when I fought that snake-demon... 

"Selene..." she heard herself whisper her mother's name, without realizing it. Then, she heard a girl scream...

__

No...

********************************************************************************************

DID YA LIKE IT? HUH? HUH? *hopeful eyes* I hope so! ^_^ *jumps up and down* YEA! I'm so glad I got this up! I was hoping to get it up sooner, but oh well... Anyways, I hope you'll review this! I actually am surprising myself. I've never written anything more then a few paragraphs per chapter, and now look at me! ^^; Also, I must confirm something: Chumoru and Etsuko are not evil! Well, maybe Chu is but... 

Chumoru: HEY! I 

Etsuko: *smirks*

Hehe! ^^; But, seriously, they aren't. You'll be able to tell better in the next chapters hopefully. Right now they are kinda acting a bit that way, but don't forget that in real life, they are cute, fuzzy, BUNNIES! LOL! =^..^=

Chumoru: *falls over* GAH! 

Etsuko: O.o;;; Oh kay... time for me to go before you degrade us even further...

Well, I gotta go now anyways! Love to ya all! *huggles* Sayonara everyone! ^.~

Etsuko: Ja ne!

Chumoru: *wink*

-Sarah Barah and friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Innocence 

by Sarah Barah (a.k.a. firesstar a.k.a. Sarah G.)

~Etsuko: For once, I, Etsuko the Shapeshifter of the Four Winds, will be announcing the happenings for this chapter! And you can be sure that what I say will be much more interesting than that mindless dribble my creator is always gushing about...~

~Chumoru: Can I help too? *pleading eyes*~

~Etsuko: Whatever, knock yourself out.~

~Chumoru: Um... okay! *runs into brick wall* Ow... that kinda hurt...*rubs forehead*~

~Etsuko: O.o;;; COULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME HOW IN THE HELL I COULD BE RELATED TO HIM?! Oh gods... nevermind...... Well, moving on.... oh, crap.... what was I going to say....?~

~Chumoru: I know what I was going to say! ^.^ ~

~Etsuko: *sighs heavily* Well... I'm afraid to ask, but what?~

~Chumoru: I was going to say, "Happy Birthday, Sis!"~ 

~Etsuko: u.u; Chu, its not my birthday...~

~Chumoru: It's time for your birthday spankings! Bend over! ^.^ ~

~Etsuko: Nani?! O.O;; What the fuck are you on, Chu? It's not my freaking birthday!~

~Chumoru: Aw, but the spanking's your favorite part!~

~Etsuko: No it isn't, you crazy ass! Get the hell away from me! I'm warning you Chu!! *runs away*~

~Chumoru: *chases her with a wooden paddle* Come back Sis!~

~Etsuko: LIKE HELL I WILL! . ~

Sarah: *comes back* What the-

~Chu and Etsuko: *stops in their tracks* Uh.... hehe.... @.@;; ~

Sarah : Good lord! I leave you two alone for a chapter and look what happens! ( 

~Chu: *takes advantage of the moment to hit Etsuko on the butt with the paddle*!

~Etsuko: *jumps and then turns and faces Chu* WHY YOU- ~

~Chu: Uh oh.... *runs away* ~

~Etsuko: *runs after him* ~

Sarah: *sighs* Well... I guess there isn't much else to say ... -.-; so here's the disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Inuyasha and its characters except Chumoru and Etsuko... unfortunately.... *double sigh* 

Back to the story..... finally u.u;;; 

*************************************************************************************************

Chumoru stood over the unconscious form of Sango, a large bruise forming on her forehead. Beside her, clutching to her kimono, was the tiny form of Shippo. He shook in fear, his head buried in Sango's sleeve. 

"W-Why did you do this, Chumoru? I thought we were friends...." the tiny voice of Shippo squeaked.

Chumoru laughed, a cruel, heartless laugh, "I have no friends! I have only my mission, and my right! My right to become the leader of my pack, and my mission to kill Kagome and take the Shinkon no tama!" 

Shippo's light green orbs grew wide as he stared into Chu's dark emerald ones. He knew Kagome was away, but he stilled feared for her, for Chumoru might find the well, and try to get her in the future. 

"YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T HURT KAGOME! I WON'T LET YOU," Shippo screamed, leaping at Chumoru. 

Chumoru simply shook him off, smirking.

"Your nothing but a foolish kit. You should learn some manners!"

He threw the cub into a tree and went back to finish of Sango. But before he could, Miroku, unleashed his wind tunnel in a desperate attempt to stop Chu. Once again, the half-demon managed to stop him, picking up a tree and throwing it at him, causing Miroku to jump out of the way and close the wind tunnel. 

"YOU FOOL! YOU CAN'T STOP ME! NO ONE CAN! HAND OVER KAGOME AND THE JEWEL, NOW!"

Miroku ran to Sango's side, picking up her hand and finding that it was cold. 

"Oh, Sango..." he whispered to her, his voice filled with regret. He picked her up into his arms and ran from the demon bear, glancing only once over his shoulder. Chumoru was following them, and fast. 

__

Inuyasha, Kagome, we really need you two right now... where are you?

****************

Inuyasha was lying on his favorite tree branch, asleep. It seemed that, along with his consciousness, his senses were also asleep. He could not smell the scent of anger and fear that was nearby. Nor could he hear the sounds of roaring laughter, of screams of pain. Nor could he see the battle that was taking place, the blood that was being shed. All he could do, was dream. A dream that seemed a million miles away from the place he was, or rather, a million years from the place he was. His mind, was in the future, where Kagome was. Sweet, lovely, pure, Kagome. No other thoughts crossed his mind but she. Therefore he didn't hear any of the prayers the monk uttered. Or the calls of his name. Inuyasha was oblivious to the world around him. And that was that. 

But Myouga, did. He immediately tried to wake Inuyasha from his slumber, but even though he bit him, Inuyasha only swatted him away, and went right back to sleep. So, he leapt from the sleeping hanyou's shoulder, and quick as he could jump, he went to find the only one who could help now.....

****************

Etsuko smirked at the flea who had told her he needed her help. 

"Ha! And why would I help you, Mr. Flea?"

Myouga was in too much of a rush to acknowledge the fact that she had just called him, "Mr.Flea." 

"Please, Lady Etsuko, you are their only hope! Inuyasha is, as I feared, dead asleep, and I will not be able to wake him on my own. I would be very much in your debt if you would help me." 

She rolled her eyes dully. The truth was that she wanted to help. She was about to run outside herself, but before she could, the flea appeared on her shoulder. 

"Well I would've if you hadn't just interrupted me," she felt like saying, but she simply nodded.

Myouga bowed to her, in thanks, "Thank you very much, Lady Etsuko. But before I forget, will you come with me?"

"It depends... where is it we are going?"

"I want to give you something before you fight," Myouga replied, leading the way toward Inuyasha and the God Tree. 

When they reached it, Etsuko was slightly out of breath. 

Myouga immediately went up to the tree branch where Inuyasha rested, and untied the Tetsusaiga's sheath from Inuyasha's neck. It fell to the ground and hit the ground in front of Etsuko. 

Etsuko gasped, it was the same sword that she had seen before. The same sword that Inuyasha had sliced her cheek with....

"What are you doing? Is this... for me?"

Myouga smiled, landing back on her shoulder. He nodded.

"This is so you may fight that bear demon. I knew you would need help, so I thought you could use it. You are part human, aren't you?"

Etsuko simply nodded, her gaze still plastered on the sheath.

"Good, then it is as I thought... "

She turned her head towards the flea youkai, "What do you mean?"

"There is no time now, but you must take the sword and slay the demon."

She nodded once more, a bit unsure of what more to do. But she finally picked up the sheath shakily and made her way back to the place where her brother, and her new found friends, still battled. 

*************************************************************************************************

This is a bit unlike me..... waiting so long to write, and then writing so little...... :( I'm so sorry.... I wish this was more.... I might have to make another chapter to make up for it....... hmm.... ^.~ Well, don't worry, I won't disappoint you all! I'll try to get the next chappie up real soon! ^_^ Love to ya all! Byes! 

~Etsuko: Dewa mata! ^.^~

~Chumoru: HEY! This isn't right! You made me look like an evil demon! (~

Aww, I'm sorry Chu. But that's how it is when your famous. You sometimes have to play a scary character...

~Chumoru: Wait..... did you say I'm... famous? o.O;~

Well, um... yeah... I guess so..... why?

~Chumoru: @.@ WHOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOO! *jumps up and down and hugs everybody*~

Urm..... okay then...... -.-;;; Good bye peeps.... see ya next time....

-Sarah Barah


	6. Chapter 6

Innocence 

by Sarah Barah

*Author's note

Dear lord what's wrong with me?! *smacks self* I simply cannot keep doing this! URGH! I keep waiting soo long, and then I finally have the story in my head, and know what's going to happen next, and by the time I'm ready to write, something happens to my freaking compy! (Some kind of virus) Its my own fault... -.-; I shouldn't have waited so freaking long! Oh well... the heck with it... I'm not going to annoy you with my unending jabber... I'm just going to move on to the story. 

Chumoru: *muffled scream*

Etsuko: u.u;;;

*glances back at Chumoru who is tied up with Etsuko in her closet* Hehe..... anyways... *grins evilly* ) Back to the disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Inuyasha or its characters except Chumoru and Etsuko. 

Now, to the story... Enjoy! ^.~

*************************************************************************************************

Etsuko's silver and gray mane, flew out behind her as she ran in the moonlight towards her brother, Chumoru. She knew not what she would do when she got there, for she couldn't kill him. 

__

For god's sake, he IS my brother, right? 

She couldn't find Chumoru's scent, so she used the power of telepathy that she had acquired from her mother to find him. Chumoru hadn't acquired this talent, for he was born of a different mother. But he had gotten other talents from his full-youkai mother.... such as... the power to kill without conscience...

Etsuko gripped the tetsusaiga and readied herself for the battle ahead. She certainly couldn't kill him.... but what else could she do? Could she scare him away? Could she.... 

__

Wait.... that's it!

She smiled, and continued on, moving closer to the bloody battlefield. 

****************

Kagome awoke slowly, her eyes fluttering open. She realized that she was lying in a pool of her own drool, and immediately wiped it up with a tissue. She yawned and looked down at her math book. She hadn't done a single problem, and it was already daylight! 

__

Oh gods no! I'm in serious trouble!

She looked at the clock. It seemed to mock her with it's chime of _tick tock, tick tock_. Her time was ticking away, and she still had to get ready for school. She ran to the bathroom to find that Sota was already there. 

"SOTA! I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM! GET OUTTA THERE!"

Sota poked his head out the door and stuck his tongue out at her. 

"WHY YOU-!"

He quickly stuck his head back in and locked the door. 

"Sota, please! I have to get to school or I'll be late!"

"Alright, alright! I'll let you go..." Sota said, his voice tired, like he wasn't in the mood to argue. 

"Thanks Sota, your the best," she thanked him, hugging him and running into the bathroom. 

Sota just stared after her, a little shocked. Then he walked down to the kitchen for breakfast. 

****************

  
"See ya, Momma! Bye Sota! Bye Gramps! I've got a test today so I'm going to school!"

Kagome ran out the door without another word and past the well house. But as soon as she did, a chill ran down her spine. Something wasn't right. Something was happening. Maybe to Inuyasha...

__

But I don't have time for this!

Her brain argued with the feeling inside her. But the feeling won over. She had to see what was up. She walked into the well house and as soon as she stepped in the door, her whole body trembled. 

__

Sango..... Miroku.... Shippo..... Something's happened to them....

Her heart tugged at her body like strings tug at a puppet. She knew she had little time. She jumped down into the well, leaving thoughts of her math test and school, far behind. 

****************

Shippo sat still, beside Miroku and Sango's beaten bodies. The weren't dead yet. There was life still beating inside them, clinging to them, but barely able to hold on. He looked up to Chumoru, who's eyes were blood red, and all pieces of goodness that might have been inside him, were now stripped away. What was left, was a slobbering, evil, crazed, bear demon, with the blood of the monk and demon slayer, dripping from his deadly jaws. He had thrown them around like rag dolls, and Shippo had been powerless to stop him. He tried to turn into Inuyasha, and use the power of the hanyou to stop him, but he could only create the illusion of Inuyasha, not become him. So he was simply thrown aside. His shoulder was now wounded, and dripping blood, and he knew that the smell would only make the demon bear hungrier. So he had to get away. To run from here before the demon noticed him, and started to attack him as well. But how could he leave Sango and Miroku? He had to protect them. But what use would he be anyway? He WAS only a mere child.... what could he do? 

His mind continued to berate him until he saw the form of a maiden in the sky. 

__

Et-Etsuko?

She landed in front of Chumoru and smiled. 

"Brother, I haven't seen you in awhile..."

Chumoru scoffed. 

"What the hell do you want now? I thought you were leaving this to me."

"Well you were wrong," she replied, her voice harsh.

Chumoru picked up on her anger at once and started to feel himself growing fearful. He had seen what she could do, and he didn't want to become her next victim. 

"Uh.... but I've already gotten ready to finish them... can't you wait?"

"NO!"

"Oh.... ok then..... " he said softly, backing away slowly.

__

Ha, it is as I thought. My brother is but a mere coward!

She smiled inwardly but kept her face solemn until he had made his way from the clearing they were standing in. Then she turned to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Her face softened as she looked to the tiny cub, his body trembling. 

"Don't be afraid. My brother has gone. Let us take your friends back to the hut. Then we can make them all better. Is that alright?"

Shippo said nothing, but stared at her, with his green orbs wide in fright. Etsuko tried a different approach. 

"If you come with me, I'll find your friend, Inuyasha, and we can go get that beast. Would you like that?"

Shippo still kept silent but nodded.

"Alright, lets go then," she said, holding out her hand to take Shippo's. The kitsune cub hesitated, but then slowly reached out his hand to take hers. "Good, then lets be off."

She picked up Sango and Miroku, using all her strength (for it was not an easy job because she was still injured) and carried them back to the hut. She made them nice warm beds and tended to their wounds as best she could. Then she, with Shippo clutching her back, ran towards the tree where the inu-hanyou slumbered. 

*************************************************************************************************

Okay, things are not looking too bright for our heroes. Sango and Miroku are injured, and barely clinging to life. Chumoru is a big bad bear...

Chumoru: HEY! (

hehe.... ahem.... u.u; and Inuyasha is in dreamland. What ELSE could go wrong?! But, there are some good things...

Kagome is coming back to help! And Etsuko seems to have had a change of heart.....Find out what happens next time in Chapter 7! ^.~

Ciao for now! 

Etsuko: ^.^ Ja ne!

Chumoru: Feh..... whatever.... u.u;

- Sarah Barah and friends 


	7. Chapter 7

Innocence 

by Sarah Barah

*Author's note

Konnichiwa! ^_^ Its meh! Sarah Barah here! What up ya'll? lol ^.^ I'm so weird.... *sigh* anyways... How have ya been peeps? I've been fine. I went to Pennsylvania to see my Grandma and my Aunt Cathy. We went to a scrap booking shop and I made a little book for my cousin's wedding! I'm going to greet the guests at the wedding too! Of course... that means I won't be here again for a bit.... so I gotta write, write, WRITE! 

Chumoru: Hey! How come I wasn't invited? (

Etsuko: Because, baka, your just a character... u.u;

lol! That's true, I always knew that Chu was a "character" lol....

Chumoru: Oro? o.O;

Etsuko: *rolls eyes* Never mind Chu. It's a bit too complicated for your mind to follow...

ROFL! ^.^ *chuckles* Welpers, here's the disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters except Chumoru and Etsuko. The other characters belong to the talented genius of Rumiko Takahashi! lol 

*************************************************************************************************

Kagome climbed out of the well, using the vines growing along the walls to pull herself up. She felt the familiar tugging and slowly followed the place her heart led her. Without a single thought, she walked until her heart led her to the God Tree. Inuyasha was laying atop one of the branches, his eyes closed. She smiled as a low growl came from his throat. He was fast asleep. 

__

Aw, he's asleep...

She climbed up to Inuyasha's branch and softly knocked on his head, waking him up. Inuyasha stirred and his eyes fluttered open. Then he looked up to see Kagome smiling down at him. 

"K-Kagome? What are you doing here? I thought you were taking another stupid math test," he said, yawning slightly. Kagome looked down at the ground below them. 

"Well, I thought something was wrong. I came here because I thought you and the others were in trouble. But, I guess I was-" she broke off when she saw the form of the hanyou maiden, Etsuko, coming towards them. "Etsuko? But, she is supposed to be in bed resting..."

Inuyasha followed her gaze and gritted his teeth. 

"Etsu...." he said softly, his eyes wide. 

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

He looked back to Kagome and then down at the ground, "N-Nothing." Memories flooded his mind all at once, making it hard to sort them out. He saw her, Etsuko, the same woman from so long ago. He remembered the time he had spent with her, and how she had grown to love him. That was before he left. Before he met Kikyo. Before their betrayal...

__

How? How could I possibly forget that?! Oh gods... how many woman have I betrayed?

"INUYASHA!"

He looked up to Etsuko, her eyes blazed with a familiar hatred. As familiar as the back of his own hand. 

"Et... Etsu.....ko....." he had trouble saying her name. It had been so long since he had uttered that name...

"Inuyasha? What is it? Please tell me!"

Kagome wrapped her arms around one of his and looked him deep in the eyes. Then she noticed the pain and regret in his face. 

"Kagome, you have to get out of here."

"Nani? But why Inuyasha?"

He pulled his arm from her grip and got up slowly. 

"Don't ask questions, just get out of here, dammit!"

She looked at him, a bit taken back. Her face was pained, as if he had just ripped out her heart.

"But, Inuyasha."

"JUST GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

She climbed down from the tree and ran into the woods, and out of sight.

When he was sure she was gone, Inuyasha turned to Etsuko and jumped from the tree. Etsuko landed on the ground and set Shippo down on the ground gently.

"Shippo, you must leave us alone for awhile. Run off into the woods and find Kagome. Don't come back until one of us gets you. Now go!"

She waited until he had also gone, looking back once, unsure of himself. But she motioned for him to continue into the woods, and he looked to Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded and he scampered away after Kagome. 

Etsuko smirked when Shippo had gone. 

"Hello Inuyasha. My revenge awaits me...." 

"Etsuko...."

"DON'T! DON'T YOU DARE! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR IDIOTIC EXCUSES," she screamed, her eyes clenched shut as if trying to shut out his voice. 

"I.... I know nothing I say can make it any better.... but you have to know, I didn't mean to hurt you..." he looked at her with sad gold orbs. 

"OH WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE? I'M NOTHING TO YOU! I'M JUST ANOTHER WOMAN YOU BETRAYED!"

Etsuko ran towards him, her sapphire orbs flashing, her claws outstretched towards the inu-hanyou. And so their battle began. 

****************

Shippo found Kagome sitting alone in the depths of the forest. Tears streamed down her cheeks, falling to the ground. 

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned, startled. Then she noticed Shippo.

"Oh, Shippo-chan, I didn't see you..."

She sniffed softly as Shippo put his hand on her's. 

"It's alright Kagome. Inuyasha's just a big jerk..."

Kagome shook her head slowly. 

"No. He's not.... it's not.... his fault.... I know he was just trying to protect me... but... still...." she started sobbing again, hugging Shippo. Shippo looked up at the sky through the trees, and sighed. 

__

You stupid idiot.... you made Kagome cry....

****************

Inuyasha dodged another swipe of Etsuko's claws and then tripped her, causing her to fall to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ugh...." she said, squinting in pain at her shoulder. Then she aimed her gaze on Inuyasha. He was standing above her, the tetsusaiga aimed at her throat. 

"Don't do this Etsuko. Don't make me hurt you."

Etsuko laughed, mocking him. 

"You're a complete fool! You don't really think you can scare me, do you?"

He just looked at her, confused. She took advantage of the moment to grab the sword and pull it from his grasp, tossing it aside. Inuyasha looked at her, a bit surprised.

"I have seen hell, Inuyasha. I have seen hell and lived it! I have looked in the face of death and laughed! I have walked 300 miles covered in blood, AND YOU INUYASHA, CANNOT SCARE ME AFTER THAT," her hand went through his shoulder, making a huge hole in it. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground. But then he got up, holding his shoulder, and stared at Etsuko. 

"I.... I can't take away what happened. But I can't let you hurt Kagome just because of what happened between me and Kikyo."

She smirked and knocked him to the ground, then she pinned him down. One of her claws, found it's way to his throat, and she held it there, looking into his eyes. His golden orbs held no fear, only sorrow. And as she reached into his mind once more, she could see his memories. 

*Inuyasha's Memories*

"INUYASHIE!"

He turned to see a young Etsuko, running towards him. He was about 10 years older than her, but she still refused to leave him alone. No matter what he did, he couldn't shake her. But recently, he had grown used to her. Everywhere he looked, she was always there, by his side. He even felt a little happy to see her, because he was so bored of being alone. Though, he would never admit it.

"Feh, hello brat."

The young hanyou ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, "Inuyashie! I missed you!" 

"Come on! Get off," he growled, pushing her away. But she only smiled. 

"Alright. Hey, ya wanna go play? Huh huh?"

He never said yes, so he didn't know why she even bothered asking every time. But he guessed that she thought that one time he might change his mind. But no way was that ever going to happen. 

"Feh," he said simply and turned away from her. But she wasn't swayed, she only jumped onto his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. 

"Aw, come on, Inuyashie! Don't cha wanna play?"

He simply "keh'd and pushed her off of him. 

"Alright, maybe next time then?"

"Whatever."

She smiled and yawned, leaning her head on his shoulder. Soon, she was fast asleep. A weak smile tugged at the sides of his mouth, but he sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head and falling asleep as well.

****************

He was running. He had decided to leave. No one wanted him at home anyways. His mother was dead, his father was gone, and his brother hated him. He had no friends... well, except for that dumb girl.... and what did she matter anyway? She was just another idiot, like all the others. He would make a new life, and have a pack of his own. He didn't need anyone, or anything. He could make it alone. And that's just what he would do....

Then, a voice came out of nowhere. The voice of a maiden, not far away. It caused his ears to tingle with the sound, and he decide to investigate it. 

****************

The sound led him to a young miko, her hair the color of a raven's wings, her voice soft and sweet, and her eyes calm and filled with kindness. She was beautiful. Her very sight, filled him with awe. All he could do was stop and stare at her, until she turned around. He hid from her, but she smiled. 

"I know you are there. Please, come out."

"Feh," he replied, jumping down from the tree he had been hiding in. 

"You have been watching me for awhile. Why?"

He kept silent and turned away, looking at the ground.

But she didn't pressure him further, but just continued on.

He watched her, but then walked away, back into the safety of the trees.

****************

Kikyo lowered her bow to look at the half demon, whose bright red haote was stuck to the tree with her sacred arrows. She could not find it in her heart to kill him, so she simply said, "Do not come after the jewel again, I do not want to have to kill you." Then she turned, leaving him to stare after her and growl angrily. 

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST FINISH ME OFF, DAMMIT!? WHY DO YOU KEEP SPARING ME," he called after her, but she did not answer. 

****************

"With the jewel, you could become human. I know it is possible if you wish to," she looked up at him, his eyes burning into hers. 

"I do. I want to be with you always, Kikyo..." he whispered this and soon found her embracing him. 

"I-I want to be with you, Inuyasha," she said, staring into his eyes, "I love you."

He looked at her for a long time, and then pulled her to his chest, embracing her once again. Then, he kissed her passionately. In his heart, he knew, he had never felt so happy.

****************

"HAHA! NOW, WITH THIS JEWEL, I CAN BECOME A FULL DEMON!"

Inuyasha's mocking laugh filled the air, as villagers everywhere, ran for their lives, fleeing the inu-hanyou. 

"INUYASHA!"

He turned to see Kikyo. Her shoulder was died red with blood, and he could tell she could barely hold onto the bow and arrow that she aimed at Inuyasha. 

"DIE, INUYASHA!"

Then, the arrow flew, hitting him so fast, he had no time to dodge it. 

"K-Kikyo," he said, then his world went dark.

****************

A girl ran towards the God Tree. The same tree he had been stuck to, for fifty long years. She wreaked of the smell of the one who had killed him, Kikyo. The one who betrayed him. 

The girl fell to the ground in front of him, and he smirked, amused. 

"Why toy with second raters, like Mistress Centipede."

The girl looked up. Her face was exactly like Kikyo's. It had to be her.

"Destroy her with a single blast, Kikyo. After all, you did it to me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! My name's not Kikyo, my name's-"

He ignored her, seeing the one called, Mistress Centipede, coming towards them. 

"She's coming."

"Hm?"

She looked back to see that he was right. 

****

"Bring me the Shinkon Jewel! I want the Shinkon Jewel," Mistress Centipede screamed at the girl who looked like Kikyo. 

The girl screamed and then a crowd of villagers, surrounded them. 

"Tis time, Draw," one of the villagers shouted, as arrows flew at the centipede youkai. 

"I'm saved," Inuyasha heard the girl say under her breath.

"Really Kikyo, I'm disappointed..."

"Listen you! I don't know who this, "Kikyo" is, except that she's NOT me!"

"Feh," he replied, "Do you really expect me to believe that I wouldn't know the STENCH of the girl who..." he broke off, looking at her, "Hm? You're... NOT her!"

The girl sighed, annoyed, "Get it now? My name's Kagome. KA-GO-ME!"

He looked away, a bit disappointed, "I'm a fool. After all, Kikyo looked intelligent... and pretty...."

"WHY YOU," she said, gaping.

****************

"SIT! SIT! SIT!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Inuyasha screamed, hitting the dirt. The hard fall, taking his back out. 

"GET THE HELL BACK HERE, BITCH!"

Kagome smiled, walking back to the Bone Eater's Well, and waving, as she jumped in.

*End of Inuyasha's Memories* (well, that's not all of them, but I had to shorten it.... sorry.... :( )

As she looked into Inuyasha's thoughts, his feelings, his adventures, Etsuko started to understand why his heart, held darkness, and light.

She had been searching in the wrong places, the wrong ways. Kagome, had been the one to change him. Kagome had been the one to heal his wounded heart. She hadn't been able to. She had not even succeeded so far as to even get him to embrace her, without flinching. She couldn't erase his suffering. And now, years later, he had found happiness. Not in Kikyo, not in her, but in this girl. This mortal girl. In a way, she was jealous of the girl, for having taken the place of her, but then, she was able to see that he had felt so much torture in his life. He deserved to be happy now. He had suffered enough sorrows.

She moved her hand from Inuyasha's throat, her eyes clouded with tears. He didn't know how to react. The tears she had in her eyes, made him freeze, unsure if this was an act. But she got up, leaving him on the ground, and walked slowly away. 

*************************************************************************************************

MWAHAHAHA! I'm soo terrible! Leaving another cliff hanger! Well, things are beginning to make sense to Etsuko. But Inuyasha is a bit confused. Why is Etsuko acting so strange? One minute, she's trying to kill him, the next, she's crying! Sheesh, poor Inuyasha. Oh well, just stick around for the next chapter! See ya till then! ^.~

- Sarah Barah


	8. Chapter 8 This is to help you understand...

Innocence 

by Sarah Barah (a.k.a. Sarah G. a.k.a. firesstar) 

*Author's note

Heya! Sarah here! For this chapter, I wanted to do something completely unexpected. Something soo unexpected that.... you wouldn't expect it..... hahaha...... Ahem... -.-;;; yeah.... anyways... this chapter has nothing to do with the story, it is only something I thought would help all of you to understand why Etsuko feels the way she does about Inuyasha, and a bit about her history. Now, without further ado... I bring you,** Chapter 8.**

~Etsuko: Oh, this sounds interesting... -.-; ~

Shut up! It's the best I could do okay! I'm short of names right now.... ( *glares at Etsuko*

~Etsuko: Yeah yeah... *amused smirk*~ 

*Deadly glare* 

~Etsuko: @.@; *backs away*~

~Chumoru: Aw.... I'm not even in the story anymore! ( *growls menacingly*~

Hehe.... yeah.... I realize that.... but uh.... Goodbye! *runs away* ENJOY! 

*************************************************************************************************

Things are so complicated now. Love, betrayal, hate, all these things are linked together between Kikyo and Inuyasha. But now, we come to find, that the same thing is true between Etsuko and Inuyasha. Though the circumstances aren't the same, the feelings are. 

Inuyasha had known Etsuko since they were both youngsters, and Etsuko had slowly grown to love him. But Inuyasha hadn't a clue about her feelings (of course, because we all know how oblivious Inuyasha is. lol ^.^). So, he left , leaving Etsuko behind, and finding Kikyo. Soon, he and the priestess fell in love, and he decided to stay with her. And of course, you know the rest. But what you don't know is that, unlike Inuyasha, Etsuko hadn't forgotten him. She waited for him for more than ten years, but he never came back. So she went to find him. Along the way, she came across Kikyo's village, and there found Inuyasha. She stayed in the shadows, watching him, not sure if she should speak to him, not sure if he had forgotten her. Finally, she found him, with Kikyo. She witnessed their kiss, and saw them embrace each other at the dock. That was when she knew, he had forgotten her completely. From this, grew her hatred for Inuyasha. For fifty long years after his death, she still hated him, yet a part of her, still cared for him, and mourned his loss. Her thoughts and feelings were so mixed up that she stopped feeling altogether. But she didn't stop thinking about him. His face haunted her dreams, as did the kiss he shared with the priestess. From the day he died, until fifty years later, she slaughtered and destroyed anyone and anything that got in her way. When she joined her father's pack, she began going on missions for him. He would ask her to spy on another pack, or steal a sacred item from a nearby village. Or sometimes, even murder an entire village or pack. This was her favorite kind of mission. She would disguise her self as a commoner, befriend some of the locals, and then, destroy them all. Betrayal came naturally to her, for she had felt the sting of it before, and knew all about it. After that, she would return to her father to let him know that the deed was done. Her younger brother Chumoru, began helping her, and together they wiped out entire villages, even faster then before. One village would only take a matter of a few days to destroy, whereas it had taken a week before. Then, as Chumoru grew older, he became arrogant. He thought that he should be the next in line to be the pack leader after their father passed. But Etsuko was already next in line, and so would have to be bumped out of place for that to happen. Soon Chu and Etsuko both grew apart. No longer were they just brother and sister, they were rivals. And as rivals they were always looking for a way to out do the other. Their next mission, to kill the one who held the Shinkon Jewel and take it from them, was just another one of those opportunities. But Etsuko grew tired of their rivalry, and decided to let Chu win. She had no real wish to become leader anyway. All she wanted to do now, was carry out their mission. Things soon changed though, when she learned that Inuyasha was still alive, and the girl who held the jewel, was Kikyo's reincarnation. She became ecstatic, for this was a chance to carry out her revenge, and kill the one who stole Inuyasha from her. And, to destroy Inuyasha. Her hatred could finally rise again, and her old feelings, returned.

But lets skip a bit to when Etsuko read Inuyasha's memories. She could see and feel everything that he did, and so, could feel all his anger and sorrow. That is what changed her, and that is why she couldn't kill him, or Kagome. So, what will she do next? Stay tuned to find out....

Sayonara, 

Sarah Barah 

@.^

*************************************************************************************************

As I said before, this isn't part of the story, it's a mere filler chapter, so that you may understand why Etsuko is the way she is. I thought it might help you to not feel so much that Etsuko was evil, because she wasn't in the beginning. It was not Etsuko's fault that she became this way, nor was it Inuyasha's. He had thought that no one cared about him, and that was why he left. He felt like he was all alone, and needed to find a place for himself. 

Well, anyways, I got to go now and work on the next chapter! ^_^ Bye!

- Sarah 


	9. Chapter 9

Innocence 

by Sarah Barah (a.k.a. The Insane One) 

*Author's note

KONNICHIWA!!! I MISSED YOU GUYS! *tackles everyone* I was in the hospital for sooo long! It is good to have fresh air and non-processed meat again! :) But I'm not better totally yet, so I have to go back to the Mayo Clinic in a few days. So I'll be gone again. :( But I promise I'll be back soon! Okay, maybe not real soon, but I'll do what I can. I hope to finish this while I'm here. But that means I have to write, write, WRITE! AND FAST! So I'm gonna update everyday if I can! Oh the fun! ^_^ I hope I can see some Inuyasha stuff while I'm at the mall in MN too! OMG! COULD YOU BELIEVE THEY TOOK INUYASHA OFF CARTOON NETWORK!? I COULD JUST DIE! *cries uncontrollably* ToT;;; *points* In case you don't know, that's my new crying face. :) Tee hee. Isn't it cool? Anyways, enough chit chat. I'm introducing a new character of mine into the story. So look for him k? He'll be the small meek little thing. 

New Character: HEY! u.u;

^_^ That's my chara! ;) Well, g2g let you read! See ya! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters except the new one introduced into this story, and Etsuko and Chumoru. :) That's all I'm tellin' so you got to get "gellin' like a fellin' " and start readin'! ^.~ 

Yeah, corny, I know. Oh well, ENJOY! :D 

*************************************************************************************************

Inuyasha sat stunned. His body unmoving, his heart pounding in his chest. His white dog ears were erect, listening to the sound of the wolf-hanyou who moved away into the underbrush. He simply stared after her. What more could he do? He was too stunned by their encounter that he knew not what to do next. His brain throttled him with questions. Why did she just sit there? Why didn't she kill me when she had the chance? Why was she _crying_? The last question bothered him most of all. She looked to be a strong warrior, incapable of sorrow or mercy, like the years of hatred she had for him had wasted away all her other feelings. And yet, there was still a tear falling down her cheek, wasn't there? She was crying, for him...

__

But why? Why the hell would she when she was just about to kill me? Why the hell do girls have to be so fucking complicated!? 

He finally sat up, his heart still pounding. He had to follow her. It was the only thing he could think of to do now. The questions in his brain kept his mind clouded so he had to concentrate to think of what to do next. And that was something he did not do well... 

__

Fuck it, I can't stand this anymore! 

He got to his feet and surveyed the damage. His dark red haote was splattered with blood, mostly his own, and there were various slashes and tears in the fabric. He shook his head. One more piece of clothing to give to Kagome's mom to repair. It was amazing how many pairs of clothes he went through, though, maybe not. After all, he was constantly fighting demons. It was actually more amazing that he didn't get wounded more often. 

__

Well, I better catch up to that wench before she goes and starts causing trouble.....

He crouched low to the ground, sniffing for the scent of blood, wolf blood. Then, he found it. The scent was still strong, which would make it easier to seek her out. He smirked. Gods it was good to finally feel normal again. He was beginning to think he was getting too soft. The sight of her seemed to make him weak somehow, and he hated that feeling. She was always doing that to him. But he had no idea why. Maybe it was because he knew her from before.... before he left..... before he met the woman who would kill him.... before he even met Kagome....

__

Dammit! I can't think about this! Stupid shit, why does everything have to be so fucking confusing! Why can't I just kill the damn bitch and get it over with?! She hates me, I hate her, so what's the deal?! Why can't one of us just kill the other one and forget about it? 

Because you can't. You can't kill someone you love.....

"What the hell?"

Inuyasha looked around. Where was that voice coming from? Damn, this was freaky....

Inuyasha..... you cannot kill someone whom you have no desire to kill. You of all people should know that....

"Stop that dammit! Where and who the hell are you?!"

A dark aura surrounded the clearing where Inuyasha stood. He froze, his ears twitching, listening for any movement. Then, a bush moved...

"Look, if you're gonna be playin' hide and go seek, then I don't wanna hear your shit. But if you're gonna come out like a good demon so I can slaughter you..."

Another bush moved, this time from another direction. 

"I'm sick of this shit. COME OUT!"

He picked up the tetsusaiga and beat one of the bushes. A thump was heard and a bit of whimpering as a small figure finally came from the bushes. It was a skunk demon. Though it was small, it's scent was not. It cowered before the inu-hanyou, it's black and white tail raised above it's head in terror. His voice was the same as that of the mysterious voice Inuyasha had heard before, deep and strong. It was funny though, for he was nothing like his voice. He was simply a fluffy ball of black and white and his odor rose to Inuyasha's nostrils so fast that he had barely enough time to cover his nose before he fell over in surprise. 

"HOLY HELL WHAT IS THAT?!" 

"Forgive me, Lord Inuyasha, for I tend to do that when surprised. I am Ao, a faithful forest spirit. Do forgive me for creeping up on you."

The skunk demon stood up, his tail wrapped about him, and bowed to the fallen hanyou. Inuyasha simply stared, saying nothing at first, but he recovered quickly, to the dismay of the skunk demon. 

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT?! AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME ANYWAYS HUH?! ANSWER ME!"

"Sire, I would but it is terribly hard to answer one when one is strangling one's neck so that one cannot breathe!"

Ao's eyes rolled back into his head, his tongue lolling out, as he struggled to break from Inuyasha's death grip. Finally, he broke from the inu-hanyou's hold and fell backwards, landing on his back with a hard thump. Inuyasha simply 'feh'd' and sat down on the ground in front of the tiny demon, folding his arms over his chest and acting not at all fearful. Besides, this was just a tiny demon, he couldn't possibly have any real power, right?

"SIRE! I DO BELIEVE THAT THAT WAS NOT THE KIND OF BEHAVIOR FOR A LORD OF YOUR STATURE," Ao said sitting up and puffing his white chest out in the hopes of making himself look bigger and more terrifying. Inuyasha just smirked, his eyes closed, his ears laying flat on his head, not listening to a word the other demon said. That set him off. Without another word, the skunk demon turned his back on the hanyou, and sprayed a mist of ode' de la skunk juice all over him. All Inuyasha could do was leap out of the way. 

"Why you little-" Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched, his face far enough away from the skunk so that he wouldn't pass out, but close enough to be menacing. 

"Look, uh... sire... I just wanted to.... uh.... oh my..." 

Ao turned, running into the brush, only to have Inuyasha grab his tail before he could make it out the other side. 

"Please sire, I didn't mean to...."

"Okay weasel, or whatever the hell you are, if you want to live to see another sun, then you had better fucking tell me what the hell you think you're doing talking about me or the way I feel or anything like that, when you don't even KNOW ME!"

"Ah, but I do sire. You must just not remember me."

"WELL I SURE AS HELL DON'T, SO EXPLAIN," Inuyasha boomed, lifting the skunk in the air and shaking him.

"Oh, uh.... yes sire yes, but please calm down. It's rather hard to answer as I said before when one is being shaken," he emphasized this by trying to pull from Inuyasha's grasp. But the hanyou held firm. 

"Listen you. Either you tell me what you know or I'm gonna pop you like a rotten tomato, hear me?"

"Yes sire. Well, you see, I was serving under your father for some time. This was when you were but a wee lad you see, so I'm sure you mustn't remember me. But I remember you, and your father. Ah, he was a great fellow..." Ao's eyes seemed to water at this and he swiftly wiped his eyes with a claw, "But I had not seen any of you for so long that I feared that you were dead. I remember you left without a word one day and we all wondered why, especially that young miss... what was her name... Etsuko?"

Inuyasha almost dropped Ao at this and more memories came flooding to him all at once. 

__

That is why...THAT IS WHY!

"What is why, sire?"

Inuyasha stared down at the skunk demon still in his hand. 

"What?"

"Oh, forgive me again sire, I forgot to tell you, I can read minds..."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh um... well, you see.... that's something that I kind of picked up. I'm not sure how exactly, but I remember that the young miss, Etsuko, could also do that. That is the only reason I found you. I could feel another mind-reader was near, and so I just followed the aura here. It was simple," Ao said, fluffing his chest up a little more, his face proud.

Inuyasha stared with his mouth open wide. How could he forget? HOW IN THE HELL COULD HE FORGET THAT ETSUKO COULD READ MINDS?! THAT WAS WHY! THAT WAS WHY SHE DIDN'T KILL HIM! SHE PITIED HIM! THE FUCKING BITCH PITIED HIM! HOW DARE SHE! HOW DARE SHE!

"And I suppose you know everything there is to know about me just by reading my mind, don't you?"

"Well ...um.... yes..."

"OH SHIT! JUST WHAT I THOUGHT! SHE DIDN'T KILL ME BECAUSE OF THAT! DAMN HER!"

"Well no, sire, I don't think that's exactly why..."

"AND WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT IT," Inuyasha growled. 

"Well.... I can read minds sire...."

__

OH GREAT, THIS IS JUST FUCKING DANDY! HOW MANY DEMONS CAN DO THAT?! 

"Well only a few have this power. Some learn it, and some are born with it. In the case of Etsuko, she was born with her ability. But I, on the other hand, learned it."

"Lovely. So I get stuck with the only two in the area that can read my mind. Figures..." He 'feh'd' and sat down on the ground again, dropping Ao to the ground. Ao took his tail and lovingly smoothed it out, being as careful as if it was a child. Inuyasha just raised an eyebrow. The skunk demon turned just in time to see the eyebrow and coughed.

"Ahem... yes... well..... moving on... " He waddled slowly towards Inuyasha who still sat on the ground, "We must catch up to Etsuko. She may hold several answers for you."

"And why do you think I should listen to you?"

"Because sire, you do not have anything else to do."

Inuyasha snorted. 

"I'll have you know I have plenty to do. I don't need little quests given to me by tiny weasels who protect the forest."

"Excuse me, sire, but I am not a weasel, I am a skunk! And skunks do have their pride!"

Inuyasha snorted again, his left ear twitching in amusement.

"I'm warning you, sire."

"Feh."

"SIRE!"

"Whatever."

Ao turned and a lovely mist covered the hanyou once more. 

"....... oh shit..." was all Inuyasha said, as he fell backwards, completely unconscious.

****************

"Kagome? Where are you going?"

The girl looked back towards the sleepy cub. They had been waiting in the same clearing for hours and had fallen asleep, but now Kagome was awake again and getting worried. 

"Go back to sleep, Shippo-chan. Everything's alright."

"But where are you going? You're not leaving are you?"

"No Shippo. Just go back to sleep."

"Oh..... okay..." the kitsune-cub said, yawning and closing his eyes once more. He rolled into a tight ball and Kagome just had to smile. He was so cute while he slept. But she had to leave him and find Inuyasha. There was just something not right. She could feel it.

She got to her feet slowly, her legs feeling weak after having sat on them for so long. She wobbled over to a tree trunk and rested against it for a moment, letting her senses return before she moved again. Then she slowly walked from the cub, leaving him to shudder from the lack of Kagome's body heat beside him. He stirred again, but didn't wake so she left him to find the stubborn hanyou whom she worried herself sick for. 

****************

Sango's eyes slowly fluttered open, and she immediately felt her head pounding with pain. She groaned and weakly put a hand to her forehead. She felt so warm. Then she looked down to see Miroku, laying beside her. He had his arm wrapped around her hips, holding her close to him as if trying to protect her. His eyes were still closed, as if he were unconscious and she could see the bruises and cuts on his face as if he had been beaten. She could feel his breath on her chest, and this made her a bit uncomfortable, but she dared not move for fear that she would wake him. She could remember little of what had happened before she woke up. Flashes of light and screams was all she could see and hear when she tried to think of it. But she did know one thing, she could remember that Miroku had protected her. She couldn't remember how, and she couldn't even really tell what he did, but she had a feeling that he was the one who saved her. She just knew, though she couldn't explain it if she tried. She smiled softly down at the monk and stroked his hair. Then she kissed his forehead softly, and took his hand. He mumbled softly and Sango had to lean in to hear him.

"Sango..." he whispered but that was all. Sango's eyes grew moist as she shushed him, not even sure if he was awake. But she didn't care. She leaned in and softly kissed his lips. Then, as she ended their kiss, she felt a slight squeeze of her hand, but then, it went limp again. 

"Please Miroku. Please don't go..."

Sango whispered and cried softly until she fell back to sleep.

*************************************************************************************************

Such an emotional chapter! I'm awful with these things! Forgive me! I do it way too much. :( But I'll try not to be too emotional. Thank you all for being the wonderful readers you are by reading my story. I LOVE YOU GUYS! ^__^ Okay.... anyways..... I know.... I'm scary..... but I'll let you go now. I know you probably have much better things to do then reading my junk. But non-the-less I still love you for taking the time to read it! PLEASE REVIEW MEH! I WANNA HERE WHAT YOU'VE GOT TO SAY! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS WELCOMED! SO DON'T BE AFRAID TO TELL ME IF I REALLY DO SUCK! ^_^ Okay, now that's said. I g2g tootles! 

-Sarah Barah

P.S. Did you figure out who the new character is? I thought so, but just for those of you who are a bit slow..... (no offense to you of course ;) ) it was Ao, the skunk demon. I know, I know, a skunk demon.... I ran out of ideas for demons okay?! I can't help it if my mind is big but my thinking is small! Well, anyways..... Bye ya! God bless! 


	10. Chapter 10 Ending

Innocence

by Sarah Barah

*Author's note

Hello again! I have absolutely wonderful news! I went to the Mayo Clinic again and I got extremely sick, but that's not the news. I was so bad that they actually had to take my colon out! Now, I am colon-free, which means I no longer have Ulcerative Colitis! *dances* I am still healing, so it will be awhile before I'm normal again, but when I am, I can eat what I want, do what I want, and be happy! ^-^ Life is good! :D Anyways, I just wanted to let ya all know that I wasn't ignoring you and I wasn't putting off finishing the story, I was sick, and I didn't have access to a computer while I was in the hospital. :( That was really hard, because I couldn't get on the internet or e-mail my friends to tell them what was up. Though I did get a lot of calls from my family and so many get-well cards! My whole wall is covered with them! lol. Welpers... I better stop blabbing and get back to the story! 

~Ao: *nods* ^.^ ~

~Chu: :P ~

~Etsuko: *blinks* -.O; ~

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Inuyasha or it's characters except Ao, Chumoru, and Etsuko!

Thank you and enjoy! ^.~

******************************************************************************************

Etsuko's whole body shook. She was sitting in the middle of the forest, surrounded by trees that kept all sunlight from reaching the ground. Tears streamed from her sapphire orbs, and her thoughts were clouded. She had no idea what to do. She feared that she would have to attack Inuyasha if he followed her, so she had tried desperately to hide her trail. But he would find it eventually, unless he wasn't hunting her... 

__

Oh god..... what now?

She looked down at the gold ring, her mother's ring, now on her finger. The sapphire glowed eerily in the near darkness of the forest. It reminded her of her mother somehow, though she hardly knew why. She had barely known her mother. She had died when she was very young. But the small glow gave her comfort, and she continued to stare at it, almost in a trance. 

__

Mother...

Daughter.....

__

Oh my god.... mother? Is that you?

Laughter filled Etsuko's mind as she asked the question. The laughter of a young woman. 

My dear daughter, you remember me! I am very glad! 

__

But, how? I thought you.... you were...

Hush child, say no more. Indeed I am dead, but my spirit is not. You will see that the power of the mind-readers can be a very powerful gift. In the mean time, you must do me a great favor.

Etsuko hesitated, her body frozen in shock, for the ring was speaking to her through the power of telepathy, and now the ring was telling her it was her mother's spirit. This was all to hard, too fast for her to deal with all at once. She needed time. But no! There wasn't time! She had to speak! She had to listen!

__

What is it mother? What favor of me do you ask?

In her mind, Etsuko could almost see her mother smiling.

My dear, you must tell him...

__

What?

Tell him...

The voice disappeared and the glow of the ring dimmed until it was dark once more. Etsuko felt her mother's presence leave her, and her trance was broken. She looked up at the treetops and another tear fell down her cheek. 

"Mother! Don't leave me please! MOTHER!"

She put her face in her hands and broke into silent sobs. Her mother had left her once more. She was so sick of being alone. She had spent so much time hating her mother, but now all she wanted was to embrace her, and ask her the questions, "What does it mean? Tell who?". All she could do was guess. But her answer would find _her_....

****************

Inuyasha searched again for Etsuko's scent, though it was all he could do to keep from throttling Ao's tiny neck. The skunk-youkai had been pressing his buttons ever since he had found him, and the only thing that kept him at bay was to do what he asked. So, here the hanyou was, playing bloodhound to a tiny forest spirit.

__

Dammit this is degrading, Inuyasha thought, as he crouched low to the ground, sniffing for the scent. But he didn't say anything until he found what they had been looking for. 

"Hey, weasel! Come on, I've found it," Inuyasha called to Ao, who was busy munching on a patch of clover nearby. He ignored the weasel comment and followed Inuyasha as he followed Etsuko's trail.

"The scent is rather weak, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I think I can still catch it. Just keep up with me."

"Of course, Lord Inuyasha."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and "keh'd".

Then, he stopped abruptly, causing Ao to nearly fall face-first into the grass. 

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU-"

Inuyasha leapt on Ao, clamping a firm hand over his mouth and keeping him still. 

"Don't make a sound," he whispered when Ao had finally stopped squirming. He stared ahead at what had caused them to stop... 

****************

Kagome stopped to catch her breath. She looked ahead. The hut was just a little further. She smiled gratefully and started jogging towards it. But she almost cried out in horror when she saw the trail of blood left behind by Songo and Miroku's battle with the demon bear, Chumoru. She ran to the hut and flung open the door. There lay Songo and Miroku, side-by-side, both covered in bandages and blood. She saw Songo move her head slightly, and she ran to her side. 

"Songo! Songo are you alright?"

Songo opened her eyes and looked up at Kagome weakly. 

"Oh, Kagome! I'm so glad to see that you are alright. But Miroku is hurt badly. Do you think you can bring him some medicine from the future?"

Songo noticed the worried look on Kagome's face but smiled. 

"Kagome, please, I am fine," she said, taking one of Kagome's hands in her own, "But please, help me take care of Miroku-sama."

Kagome nodded but had to turn away when she saw the large ugly bruises on Songo's face. She felt hot tears sting at her eyes. She hadn't been here. She hadn't been here when they needed her the most. Guilt rose in her throat, creating a lump that she couldn't swallow. This was her fault. If only she had been here. She set Songo's hand down gently and smiled. 

"Don't worry, Songo. I'll help you."

She hugged her friend gently and got up, telling her she would come back soon but had to go get her bag. She had left it with Shippo and needed to get back to him anyway. So she closed the door of the hut quietly and left, with a heavy heart. 

****************

Inuyasha stared ahead at Etsuko. She stood with her back to them, her silver mane flowing down her back, her silver tail wrapped about her. A growl emitted from Inuyasha's throat as he looked at her. He didn't trust her. Didn't even want to be near her. Etsuko's ears twitched, she had heard him. Without turning around she said, "Is that you, Inuyasha?"

He didn't need to answer, she knew. She could see into his mind and all that it held were anger and sorrow. She smiled despite herself. 

__

Dear Inuyasha, dear sweet Inuyasha....

His eyes grew wide as he heard her voice in his mind. 

__

For a moment I thought you would forget about me... let me go...

No. I wouldn't forget you again... not again...

You betrayed me, Inuyasha...

How? Tell me how...

You don't know? I loved you....

This shocked Inuyasha, and for a moment he hesitated.

__

Why?! Why in the HELL would you fall in love with ME?!

You stupid idiot! You really don't see how caring and loveable you can be, do you?

Inuyasha just stared at Etsuko in surprise as she faced him. She had a sorrow in her sapphire eyes, and her smile was weak and sad. She was surrounded in mist, and then, in her place stood a gray wolf. 

__

I can give you one gift before I leave you, and that is this.... 

The wolf leapt at Inuyasha, but the inu-hanyou didn't move. Then, like a ghost, the wolf went straight through Inuyasha, landing behind him. Ao's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. 

__

I can give you advice. Tell Kagome you love her, don't wait. Because if you do, it could be too late... It's too late for us, but not for you and Kagome... tell her, Inuyasha, tell her...

Inuyasha didn't turn around, but just stared down at his feet. Then, because he knew Ao could hear him anyway, he said aloud, "I'm sorry... that I couldn't love you like that.... But, I hope.... I hope you find someone better than I could ever be to you...." 

For a moment, the wolf seemed to almost smile, sitting down beside Inuyasha, knowingly glancing up at him with those wide, wondering, sapphire blue eyes. Then, she let out a tiny howl, and turned on her heels, leaping into the trees and disappearing from view. Inuyasha smiled at her last words, though these Ao hadn't been able to hear, for they were in native dog tongue.

__

****************

Whenever you need me, I will be here beside you. Whenever you call, I will be there to answer. But always know this, Inuyasha, our battle here ends, and our hatred hath disappeared. No more will I hunt you, and no more will you hunt me. Our kind will now be at peace. I know now that love cannot be forced, and it wasn't your fault that I, in my childish fantasies, fell in love with you. You had a right to forget me. So now I must forget you, and move on. 

She sighed softly, her voice tired.

__

I have wasted a good many years of my life in hatred. But now it ends. I am free! Hatred will no longer rule my life and I will find my brother and we will go back to my father and teach our pack new ways! We will teach them the ways of a peaceful pack, and no longer slaughter senselessly! We will truly be free! Thank you, my friend, thank you! 

With that, she sent up a howl that echoed up into the sky and didn't stop until it had reached every creature in the forest, and leapt into the trees, disappearing like mist among the leaves....

*************************************************************************************************

Well, guess what? IT'S DONE! Yes! That's what I said! Done! "But wait a minute, it's not finished yet," you say, but actually, it is! I'm doing a sequel! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil! But really, that's it! Now you all have to read the sequel to see what happens! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! ) Sooo very evil! Anyways, I'm gonna go work on the sequel now! hehehe :D Byes! Oh, and a great big huge thank you to alllllllll my beautiful readers! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOU GUYS! PASOLOVER, THANK YOU SOO MUCH! YOU MADE MY YEAR! ^-^ And to everyone of those other people I can't even name right now cuz my brain is dumb... haha... -.-;; Pathetic excuse for a brain that it is.... anyways... ahem..... I WANT TO SHOUT OUT TO ALL YA'LL! LOVE YA!!! TOOTLES!

Etsuko: ^.~

Chumoru: U.u;

Ao: @.@

- Sarah Barah and friends 

__


End file.
